In a hybrid vehicle, a power unit made up by an engine, a generator which is driven by the engine, a drive motor, a differential apparatus, and the like, an inverter for adjusting an electrical power supplied to the drive motor, and a cooling apparatus are arranged between a pair of side members arranged in both side portions of an engine compartment in the vehicle width direction. Here, the generator and the drive motor are arranged in a side portion of the engine in the vehicle width direction. In order to enable the wiring of the inverter to be easily arranged, the inverter is often arranged to lie about the generator and the drive motor.
Since the amount of heat generated by the engine and the amount of heat generated by the motor apparatus essentially comprising the generator, drive motor, and inverter, are different, the cooling apparatus is divided into an engine cooling circuit for cooling the engine; and a motor apparatus cooling circuit for cooling the motor apparatus. A radiator for the engine and a radiator for the motor apparatus are provided for these cooling circuits. The radiator for the engine and the radiator for the motor apparatus are arranged in the vehicle width direction and disposed in a front portion of the engine compartment.
Such an arrangement is typified in prior art published Japanese patent application No. JP-A-10-238345.